Una estrella en el cielo
by Blur Blur Blur
Summary: Ellos tienen algo planeado para el cumpleaños de Rei... Shounen Ai: KaixRei. Dedicado a BlackStar Happy BRTHDAY, ninia OneShot


Este fic es para alguien muy especial para mí… para alguien que ha estado ahí para apoyarme y animarme desde el momento que nos conocimos… Es increíble como en tan poco tiempo el cariño y la amistad que se formó fue creciendo tanto… es increíble como en tan poco tiempo ahora es una de las personas que más quiero…

¡Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Black-Star!, una persona como muchas no hay, una persona muy especial…

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NINIA!!!

Recuerda que te quiero un montón, y que, al igual que tú, estaré ahí para animarte, y estaré ahí para escucharte... ¡Te Quiero Mucho!

Disclaimer: Nops, aún Beyblade sigue sin pertenecerme…

**Una estrella en el cielo**

Sus ojos de color ámbar contemplaron la figura reflejada en el espejo nuevamente, analizando y observando cada detalle que se encontraba en la figura. No quería salir mal presentado ese día, después de todo, ese era su día, y tenía que lucir lo mejor posible.

Después de una última mirada, quedo satisfecho consigo mismo. Un brillo de alegría cruzó por sus ojos color ámbar, y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Nada podría salir mal ese día, eso lo sentía. Sabía que sus amigos estaban preparando algo, y aunque fuera a sus espaldas, las miradas de Max y de Tyson los delataban. Sonrió nuevamente, pensando en lo lindos que habían sido sus amigos al tomarse la molestia para prepararle algo. Dándose la vuelta, salió de la habitación para sí poderse reunir con sus compañeros, que seguramente ya estaban impacientes por toda la espera.

Abajo, en la sala, donde todos esperaban con ansias al chico de cabello negro, corría un ambiente de excitación. Max y Tyson se encontraban cruzando miradas de alegría y emoción, viendo atentamente las escaleras en espera de la aparición del chico que en cualquier momento bajaría. A veces intercambiando ligeros murmullos entre sí, mientras el Jefe permanecía sentado inmóvil en el sillón. Kai se encontraba recargado en la pared, sus párpados estaban cerrados, ocultando así sus ojos carmín, pero eso no le impedía estar un cien por ciento atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aunque lo ocultara en el exterior, podía sentir algo brotando desde adentro, un sentimiento que había tratado de ocultar desde el comienzo, algo que crecía día a día, y algo que solo él sabía.

"¿Crees que lo sepa, Maxie?" preguntó el chico de cabello azul marino al rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba a su lado.

"No lo sé, Ty…" susurró, pensando seriamente sobre la situación. Después de un instante de pensarlo, respondió "Quizá sí… Rei es muy inteligente, y lo más posible es que lo sospeche…"

Tyson hizo una mueca… Max tenía razón, Rei era demasiado inteligente, y quizá tuviera sus sospechas sobre lo que ocurriría, pero no había dicho ni hecho nada sospechoso mientras Rei estaba cerca de ellos, ¿verdad?, ¿cómo podría Rei saber? "Rayos, Rei… ¿por qué no puedes ser un poco tonto?" preguntó con una mezcla de molestia y tristeza falsas.

"Porque no desea parecerse a ti" vino la fría contestación del chico de cabello bicolor.

Tyson tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de enojo… "¡Oye!, ¿¿qué estás tratando de insinuar con eso, Kai, señor perfección??"

Kai prefirió no responder, lo que hizo enojar más al otro chico, que estaba a punto de decirle algo más, cuando se escucharon los suaves pasos de alguien bajando por la escalera.

Las miradas de todos se fueron hacia ellas, y ahí, vieron como lentamente el chico de cabello negro bajaba grácil y suavemente. Ese día parecía deslumbrar, venía vestido igual que siempre, pero había algo en su rostro que lo hacía ver mucho más hermoso, si eso era posible, de lo que normalmente se veía. Todos quedaron asombrados, nadie se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaban respirando, ni siquiera el chico de cabello bicolor, cuyos ojos carmín seguían cada movimiento que Rei realizaba, sin percatarse del sentimiento que corría con más fuerza en su interior.

Rei sonrió ante la mirada de sus compañeros, no sabía muy bien lo que acontecía, ni sabía lo que tenían planeado, pero sí sabía que era algo, y les estaba profundamente agradecido. Sólo había una ligera duda en él… ¿había participado su líder en esa planeación? Era ese algo lo que lo mantenía preocupado, sin embargo, hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

El primero que salió de su trance fue Maxie, quien alegremente después dijo "¡Rei!, que bueno que ya bajaste. Es fundamental tenerte con nosotros el día de hoy" mientras le dirigía una gran sonrisa.

"¿Enserio?, ¿y eso por qué?" preguntó sonriendo Rei, notando que Maxie, sin querer, le había dado una pista que comprobaba que tenían algo planeado para él ese día. Ahora solo faltaba saber qué era.

Max se dio cuenta de su error, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, "Yo… este… porque… ahh…", no se atrevía a decir nada más, ¿que tal si echaba la sorpresa a perder? No se le ocurría nada que decir… ¿por qué necesitaban a Rei? El sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero debía tratar de ocultarla lo mejor posible. Volteó a ver a su amigo Tyson buscando ayuda, pero Tyson estaba igual de preocupado que él.

"El Señor Dickenson necesita tu blade para hacerle una revisión." Comentó Kenny, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir.

Max y Tyson suspiraron aliviados de no haber tenido que ser ellos quienes pensaran en algo que decir, sin embargo, lo que había dicho el Jefe no era suficiente. Se necesitaba de mucho más para lograr engañar a Rei, pero el chico sabía que se estaban esforzando por mantener su sorpresa oculta, así que actuó como si les hubiera creído.

"Oh, claro, debí haberlo imaginado" dijo sonriéndoles gentilmente. Todos estaban aliviados de que Rei les hubiera creído, todos excepto… Kai, por supuesto, quien no creyó que Rei lo hubiera creído. Conocía tan bien a Rei que sabía cuando actuaba y cuando no, y en esa ocasión, Rei sabía que algo tramaban, y sabía que lo que el Jefe había dicho no era cierto.

"Bien, entonces debemos irnos, sino llegaremos tarde, ¿y no queremos perdernos la cena, cierto?" gritó Tyson escandalosamente.

_'¿Desde cuándo se ofrece cena al hacerle una revisión a los blades?'_ pensó Rei, riendo ligeramente por la nueva pista que Tyson le había dado sin darse cuenta, pero de cualquier forma, les siguió la corriente.

_'Bravo, Tyson'_ fue todo lo que Kai pensó, mientras salía al igual que ellos con dirección al auto que los esperaba.

"¿Un auto?" preguntó algo sorprendido Rei.

"Ahhh… sí, lo mandó el mismo señor Dickenson hasta acá" le dijo Maxie, esta vez siendo muy cuidadoso con sus palabras.

Rei levantó ligeramente una ceja, pero igual, después sonrió.

Se metieron al auto, Max y Tyson de un lado, mientras Rei y Kai iban del otro y Kenny iba adelante con el conductor. Las risas de Tyson y de Max fueron audibles durante todo el trayecto, y a veces también las de Rei, pero los pensamientos del chico estaban en otro lado. Seguía preguntándose si Kai había participado en todo eso, si a Kai le importaba, así que cuando no estaba riendo, permanecía con la mirada perdida hacia el asiento de adelante, inmerso en sus pensamientos, debes en cuando sacado de ellos por las risas de Tyson y Max. Kai miraba por la ventana, lidiando con sus propios pensamientos, su mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado. ¿Le importaba Rei?, él quería pensar que no, pero era obvio que eso no era verdad, de otra forma, ¿por qué se sentía así cada vez que había algo relacionado con el chico de cabello negro?, pero ¿estaba bien sentir aquello?, en realidad no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero era él quien no quería sentirlo. Siempre había crecido creyendo que el amor era una tontería, algo inexistente, algo momentáneo, y para los débiles de corazón; además, no estaba seguro de que Rei le correspondiera. Claro, estaban esos momentos entre los dos cuando era evidente que había algo, las miradas, las actitudes, los sentimientos, pero ¿era eso suficiente como para decir que Rei sentía lo mismo que él?

De repente el auto comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Rei miró hacia fuera y contempló un bello edificio que se levantaba alto y poderoso.

_'¿Qué es aquí?'_ pensó Rei. Nunca había visto ese lugar, ni siquiera había escuchado de él, y no había nada que le indicara dónde se encontraban.

Todos bajaron, y también el chico de cabello negro, quien se puso a contemplar su alrededor, con una cara llena de curiosidad.

"¡Ven, Rei!, ¡tenemos que entrar!" le dijo Maxie. Rei giró la cabeza y encontró que ya todos estaban avanzando hacia el edificio, Tyson corriendo mientras el Jefe trataba de alcanzarlo. Maxie al ver que Rei ya lo estaba viendo, también comenzó a correr detrás de Tyson.

"Tenemos que ir" vino la voz que ya conocía tan bien. Volteó y vio como Kai también ya había comenzado a caminar. Pronto, él se le unió.

Al entrar, se encontraron con lo que parecía una recepción de un hotel. Esto causó cierta curiosidad en Rei, ya que no tenía idea de qué era lo que habían planeado sus amigos. Ellos habían comenzado a caminar como para hablar con la señorita que se encontraba detrás del mostrador, pero ella sólo les sonrió, y Max, el Jefe y Tyson continuaron caminando, pasando el mostrador y las escaleras hasta una puerta donde entraron rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad a Rei de ver qué era lo que se encontraba detrás.

Se detuvo ligeramente, con un poco de confusión en sus ojos color ámbar, pero entonces Kai lo volteó a ver, y Rei supo que debía seguir a Max y a Tyson. También pasó por el mostrador, y luego las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Ahí puso su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, y después de un momento, la abrió.

Todo fue muy rápido, entró y la luz, que estaba apagada, se prendió de repente, y vio como todos salieron de los lugares más inesperados. Todos sus amigos reunidos ahí, gritando un fuerte y alegre '¡SORPRESA!', arrojándole confeti y serpentina, para después comenzar a cantarle las mañanitas.

Pronto se vio rodeado de todos sus amigos, recibiendo muchos abrazos. Todos estaban ahí, los BladeBrakers, los All Stara, los White Tigres, ¡¡¡incluso los Demolition Boys!!!, y muchas otras personas que no conocía, que quizá podían ser colados, o tal vez algunas de los fans de los BladeBrakers.

Rei continuaba sorprendido, pero una sonrisa pronto se le dibujó en los labios, la alegría brillando en sus ojos. No supo como, pero pronto encontró que lo habían ido dirigiendo hasta una mesa, donde cuando después de que todos lo felicitaron y abrazaron, etc., se sentó, mientras que los demás también buscaban una silla en la mesa de sus equipos, ya que cada mesa era para cada equipo y las que sobraban eran para las demás personas, se levantaban a bailar o iban a la barra de comida, como Tyson.

"Más tarde comenzarán las sorpresas, Rei" vino la aguda vocecita de su amiga de la infancia… quien le tenía un inmenso cariño, mucho más allá de la hermandad, pero que no podía ser correspondido por Rei. "Solo estamos esperando a que el Señor Dickenson también llegue" dijo abrazándolo, mientras unos ojos carmín que se encontraban escondidos entre la multitud, se consumían en la llama de ira que estaba surgiendo de ellos al ver esto.

"Ah, claro, Mariah, no importa" sonrió gentilmente Rei, mientras educadamente se alejó del abrazo de la chica de cabello rosa.

"Entonces, ven, vamos a bailar" Le sonrió la chica.

"No gracias, Mariah" sonrió Rei, tratando de no herir los sentimientos de la chica. "Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí y esperar al Señor Dickenson. Además no soy muy bueno bailando, pero, mira, ahí está Lee" dijo señalándole a su viejo amigo, quien se estaba acercando a ellos.

"¿Qué dicen de mí?" preguntó Lee una vez que estuvo con ellos.

"Nada, solo que si querías sacar a bailar a Mariah" le dijo Rei, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Claro, siempre tengo tiempo para Mariah" sonrió, volteando a ver a Mariah, sobre quien un brillo de decepción se había posado en sus ojos, pero luego desapareció, pensando que después tendría otra oportunidad para bailar o estar con Rei.

"¡Sí, Lee!, ¡entonces vamos!" y la chica de cabello rosa jaló a Lee de la mano hasta la pista de baile.

Rei emitió un pequeño suspiro y se puso a contemplar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Había recibido abrazos y felicitaciones de todos… de todos excepto de la persona que más le importaba. No había recibido abrazo o felicitación alguna por parte del chico de cabello bicolor, lo cual hacía que se sintiera mal. Quizá después de todo, no fuera de importancia para Kai, quizá ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo… muchas dudas comenzaron a surgirle en la mente, así que prefirió alejarse durante unos instantes de todo aquel ruido, y sin que nadie lo viera, o al menos eso era lo que creía, salió de ese cuarto, para llegar a la que parecía la recepción, donde encontró a la señorita que había visto cuando habían llegado.

Rei solo le dirigió una ligera sonrisa, que la chica correspondió amablemente, y luego Rei se dirigió hacia el elevador, escogiendo el piso de la azotea para así poder ver la ciudad y las estrellas.

El elevador llegó al piso indicado, y Rei salió de él, para así salir y sentir el aire que le llegaba, acariciando ligeramente su rostro y jugando con su cabello. Estiro sus brazos para poder sentirlo mejor, y luego de sonreír ante estas caricias, se puso a contemplar las estrellas.

"Rei…"

Rei se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz… sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. No se había dado cuenta de que Kai lo había seguido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado a la azotea. Volteó, y se encontró con aquellos ojos carmín característicos de Kai.

"Kai, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Solo me preguntaba por qué habías escapado de la fiesta. Una fiesta sin el cumpleañero no tiene gran sentido" Kai se colocó junto a Rei, sin perder de vista ni un solo segundo sus ojos color ámbar.

"Ehhh… no sé, solo sentí que quería escapar de ahí, eso es todo…" Rei perdió el contacto con Kai, sonrojándose ligeramente al saber perfectamente que la razón por la que había decidido irse de la fiesta era por el chico de cabello bicolor.

Kai levantó una ceja, sabiendo perfectamente que aquella no era la razón, podía ver en los ojos del chico que había otra razón, una mucho más profunda, pero decidió dejar el tema de lado. Si Rei no deseaba decirle lo respetaría, cada persona tenía cosas que debía guardar, y él lo sabía.

Hubo un ligero silencio, y luego Kai comenzó a hablar, "Bien, entonces es tiempo de que yo te de un regalo"

Rei, que continuaba sin querer ver a Kai, volteó al escuchar esto, su mirada sorprendida, confundida, curiosa e incrédula.

Kai lo miró, no en la misma manera con la que miraba a los demás, "¿Qué?, ¿pensabas que no iba a tener algo para ti?"

"Yo… Kai…" Rei permanecía sin poder articular una oración coherente, continuaba asombrado por la actitud de Kai.

"No es algo muy grande, en realidad ni siquiera es material, pero no pensé en que existiera algo mejor"

Rei lo miró, los ojos carmesí de Kai contenían algo, algo que no alcanzaba a descifrar, pero decidió no pensar en ello, y mejor sonrió "No importa, Kai, la intención es la que cuenta."

"Bien, pues entonces mira al cielo" Rei volteó hacia arriba, donde solo se encontraba el gran manto azul que era el cielo, cubierto de estrellas. "Ahora, ve esa estrella que está allá," dijo señalando hacia una estrella en especial que brillaba intensamente, "bien, pues esa es mi estrella favorita, y es la estrella que te quiero regalar, ya que una estrella es la que te puede guiar, e iluminar tu camino cuando te pierdas…" Kai dejo de hablar, no quería decir más porque le costaba mucho trabajo expresar lo que sentía, todo eso lo hacía sentir de cierta forma algo incómodo, ya que estaba actuando de una manera que era totalmente diferente a la que usaba diariamente, sin embargo, eso a Rei no le importó, ya que sabía que Kai no era como parecía, una persona fría e indiferente. Una inmensa alegría era visible en los ojos del chico, tenían un brillo intenso y profundo. Volteó a ver a Kai, a quien paralizó ligeramente con aquella mirada…

Los invadieron unos instantes de silencio, unos instantes donde simplemente se perdieron en la mirada del otro… Kai llevó su mano hasta los mechones del chico que se movían ligeramente por el viento, y pasó ligeramente sus dedos entre los sedosos mechones, poniendo por un instante su mirada en ellos. Luego volvió a ver los ojos ámbar de Rei, mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla del chico. Su rostro fue acercándose lentamente, hasta estar a milímetros del de Rei, sintiendo su tibio aliento, deteniéndose ligeramente para estar seguro de que el otro chico le daba permiso, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Rei, y luego se acercó completamente, uniendo sus labios con los de Rei. Fue un beso que habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo, algo que al fin podían tener, un momento sagrado entre los dos… la unión entre sus dos seres, sin saber cuanto había durado, ya que la noción del tiempo se perdió en medio de aquella unión.

Se separaron simplemente por la necesidad de oxígeno, su mirada nuevamente su encontró. Algo sumamente profundo se había colocado sobre la mirada de los dos.

Luego de unos instantes de permanecer así, Rei le dirigió una sonrisa dulce, "… Gracias… Kai"

Kai, que continuaba viéndolo, también le dirigió una sonrisa, que aunque pequeña, significaba mucho más "No hay de que… Rei…"

Permanecieron unos instantes más en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del momento… perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que fue Kai quien rompió el silencio.

"Tenemos que regresar. Deben estar esperándote"

Rei asintió, y así los dos se dirigieron nuevamente al elevador, que los dirigiría hacia el lugar de la fiesta. Lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido observado, pero no por una persona, más bien por una estrella… un regalo que les serviría en los momentos difíciles, y que los conectaría…

A veces es increíble, lo maravilloso que puede ser una simple estrella en el cielo…

**Fin**

Una estrella… si, una estrella para guiar, una estrella para iluminar… Una estrella, es Black-Star!!!!

Recuerda, ninia… TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!! Gracias por todo, pero sobretodo… Gracias por ser mi amiga!!!


End file.
